Twilight
by RagnaBloodedge3
Summary: Warning: Contains Yuri! Book 1 of 4. Three things Bella was absolutely positive about. First, Rias was a vampire. Second, her brother, Edward Cullen, wants her dead. And third, she was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with her. RiasXBella, JasperXAlice, & EmmettXRosalie. (Bella's Point Of View).


**A/N This is a yuri story! Don't like, don't read!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School DxD or Twilight**

**Pairings: RiasXBella, JasperXAlice, & EmmettXRoaslie**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 - Welcome to Forks<p>

* * *

><p>My mother drove me to the airport with the windows rolled down. It's seventy-five degress in Phonenix, and I absolutley loved the warm fresh air. Since this was my last day in Phonenix, might as well enjoy iy before I moved to Forks.<p>

"You don't have to do this, Bella." My mother said as we arrived at the airport.

I looked at my mother with my bags in hand, how could I leave my beautiful mother, the one whos taken care of me, behind for my father, Charlie?

Even though she has Phil now, Charlie didn't have anyone with him in Forks, hes my top priority right now.

"I _want _to go."

Saying that a milliom times to her didn't make me regret the desicion I made since it was Charlie that brought the idea of me living with him until I had enough money for my own house.

"Then tell Charlie I said hi."

"I will. I love you, Mom." I said as I say my bags down to give her a quick hug before I got on the plane.

* * *

><p>*Forks: 4 hours later*<p>

* * *

><p>When I got off the plane, Charlie, which I am not supposed to call him that while I'm staying here, was waiting for me near his car.<p>

"Hey, Bells. Good to see you." He said as he gave me a welcome hug.

"Thanks, Dad. It's good to see you too."

As he let go, he got a good look at me before he gave me a smile.

"You haven't change much. How's Renee?"

"Mom's fine, Dad." I wasn't allowed to call him Charlie to his face.

Even though I had a few bugs on me, Charlie helped carrying them to his car.

When we got into his car, he rolled down the windows, like Mom did, and he looked at me for a moment before he spoke.

"I got you a car, figured you'd need one since you'll be driving to school. It's also your birthday present."

Oh boy, my birthday. My birthday is in a few weeks, and Charle got me a car for an early birthday present.

"You didn't have to, Dad. I could've gotten me my own car." I told him, although I was really happy he went and got one for me.

"Hey, I said think of it as an early birthday present, didn't I? Besides, I want you to be happy here." He explained, getting a bit embrassed that hes talking to a girl.

My father was always embrassed around girls, even myself.

"Then thanks, Dad."

"Well, now you welcome." He replys, still a bit embrassed.

After that conversation, we didn't talk much, all we talked about was the weather, and that was it. Bother of us were embrassed about talking to each other. Then, we got to Charlie's house a few minutes after the slience, and I saw my new ride.

"Wow! Thanks, Dad! I love it!" I exclaimed happily when I went to check it out, not caring about the rain hitting my coat.

"Your welcome." He said, embrassed about my out burst.

I didn't sleep well that following night, that rain was keeping me up, so I had to grab a pillow that was near me, and pressed it on my ear. I didn't get to bed till past midnight.

Even though it was a little small, I was fine with my room. It now had a desk with a computer in the corner, and the rocking chair from my baby days was still in a corner, but I wasn't bothered by it, I let sleep take over me so I could get up in time tomorrow.

* * *

><p>*The Next Morning*<p>

* * *

><p>The followig morning I got a nice warm shower, and dried myself off while I had a towel around my chest covering my girly parts.<p>

When I got into my car, I turned it on, I heared a load roar as it started, but it got quiet and I drove to Forks High School.

* * *

><p>*Forks High*<p>

* * *

><p>As I got to the high school, I turned into the parking lot, and parked in front of the front office, I let out a huge sigh, telling myself I could do this, but I was lying to myself.<p>

When I walked into the front office, I saw a woman at the front desk, and walked over to her.

"May I help you?" She asked me when she turned towards me.

"I'm Isabella Swan." I informed her, and I saw the light shining into her eyes, the Cheif's daughter has come home at last.

"Of course," She said as she got up from her chair and walked over to a pile of papers. "I've got your schedule right here and a map of the school." She brought over my schedule and map to me.

She highlighted my classes, and gave me the best route on the map, and she wished me good luck, hoping I would like it here in Forks.

I didn't want to disappoint her, so I nodded and headed out to my car, that was when other kids started to arrive.

I got into my car, and pulled into the other side of the school, parking next to a shiny red car.

I looked at the map while I was still in my car, trying to memorize it now, so I wouldn't look like an idiot on my first day.

When I got out of my car, I pulled the hood over my head and walked towards the sidewalk, ignoring the rain that fell.

When I got to the cafeteria, building three was easy to spot. A large black "3" was pained on a white square in the east corner.

I felt my breathing get heavy each time I walked to the classroom.

When I got there, I entered the room to see a man, who I assumed was Mr. Mason, was at his desk checking the other student's homework.

After I put my coat on the racket, I went to take the slip up to the teacher.

He gawked at me when he saw my name, not an encourging response, and of course I flushed tomato red.

At least he sent me to the back of the class room, and not introducing me to the class, that saves me from the students who somehow managed to look at me, and I buried my face in my hands, tryig to hide my flushed face.

* * *

><p>*After Class*<p>

* * *

><p>When the bell rang, a gangly boy with skin problems and black hair leaned over the aisle to talk to me.<p>

"You're Isabella Swan, aren't you?" He looked like a overly helpful, chess club type.

"Bella," I corrected.

Everyone within a three seat radius turned to look at me.

"Where's your next class?" He asked.

I had to check in my bag. "Um, Goverment, with Jefferson, in building six."

There was no where to look without meeting curious eyes.

"I'm headed toward building four, I could show you the way..." Definitely over-helpful. "I'm Eric," He added.

I smiled tentatively. "Thanks."

We got our jackets and haded out into the rain, which had picked up.

I could have sworn several people behind us were walking close enough to eavesdrop. I hoped I wasn't getting paranoid.

"So, this is a lot different than Phoenix, huh?" He asked.

"Very."

"It doesn't rain much there, does it?"

"Three or four times a year."

"Wow, what must that be like?" He wondered.

"Sunny." I told him.

"You don't look very tan."

"My Mother is part albino."

He studied my face apprehensively, and I sighed. It looked like clouds and a sense of humor didn't mix. A few months of this and I'd forget how to use sarcasm.

We walked back around the cafeteria, to the south buildings by the gym. Eric walked me right to the door, though it was clearly marked.

"Well, good luck," he said as I touched the handle. "Maybe we'll have some other classes together." He sounded hopeful.

I smiled at him vaguely and went inside.

The rest of the morning passed in about the same fashion. My Trigonometry teacher, Mr. Varner, who would have hated anyway just because of the subject he taught, was the only one who made me stand in front of the class and introduce myself. I stammered, blushed, and tripped over my own boots on the way to my seat.

After two classes, I started to recognize several of the faces in each class. There was always someone braver than the others who would introduce themselves and ask questions about how I was liking Forks.

I tried to be diplomatic, but mostly I just lied alot. At least I never needed the map.

One girl sat next to me in both Trig and Spanish, and she walked with me to the cafeteris for lunch. She was tiny, several inches shorter than me five feet four inches, but her widly curly dark hair made up a lot of the difference between our hights. I couldn't remember her name, so I smiled and nodded as she peratted about teachers and classes. I didn't try to keep up.

We sat at the end of a full table with several of her friends, who she introduced to me. I forgot all their names as soon as she spoke them. They seemed impressed by her bravery in speaking to me. The boy from English, Eric, waved at me from across the room.

It was there, sitting in the lunch room, trying to make conversations with seven curious stangers, that I first saw them.

They were sitting several tables away from me, not even touching their food, or making converstaions with one another. There were six of them, but out of the other five, only one has caught my attention.

There were three boys and three girls, I was glancing towards the oldest out of the others.

One girl had long crimson red hair, and her breasts semmed to be at least H or I cup, so they were very large, this was the one who caught my attention.

Then there was the others sitting beside her.

One of the boys were big, muscle liked serious weight liffter with dark curly hair. Another was taller, leaner, but still muscular, and honey blond. The last was less bulky, with untidy bronz colored hair.

The other two girls were opposite then the one I was looking at. The tall one was statuesque like the beautiful crmison red head, she had a beautiful figure, the kind that made every girl around her take a hit an her self-esteem just by being in the same room. Her hair was golden, gently waving to the middle of her back. The short girl was pixielike, twin in the extreme, with small feautures. Her hair was a deep black cropped short and pointing in every direction.

"Who are _they_?" I asked her, still staring at the crimson haired girl.

"That's Edward, Emmett, Rias, and Alice Cullen. And the ones near them are Jasper and Rosalie Hale." She told me while she looked at Edward with love lust eyes.

When she was finished telling me who they were, she blabbered on about Edward and how handsome he was.

I didn't care about him, and I flushed when the one named Rias glanced at me with her golden eyes.

I quickly looked away, trying to hide my flushed face, not even noticing the smile that had formed on her lips.

* * *

><p>*Next Class*<p>

* * *

><p>Me and Angela, a girl that Jessica had introduced, has Biology II together, so she offered to take me there.<p>

When we got into the classroom, I took the slip up to Mr. Baner, and he signed it, then he gave me a book so I could keep up with the rest of the class, he then told me where to sit.

As I got to my seat, I saw Rias Cullen sitting in the seat in front of me. She must have noticed me because she was looking at me from the corner of her golden eyes, and she was smiling at me.

I blushed when I saw her, and started to fidget in my seat until Mr. Baner ha me introduce myself to the class.

i strammered over my words, until Mr. Baner told me to tkae my seat, and he began class a few minutes after.

As he was talking, I glanced in front of me, Rias was taking notes Mr. Baner wanted us to wirte, I couldn't take my eyes off her, that beautiful crmison red hair, the smell that came from it, and she must have noticed me looking at her because I saw her glance from the corner of her eye, and I flushed before I started wiriting, not trying to take notice of her looking at me while she worte.

* * *

><p>*After Class*<p>

* * *

><p>When the bell rang, I noticed Rias had quickly greathed her things and disappered faster than a wolf.<p>

I was surprised at how fast she went, I was trying to figure it out, until a boy walked towards me.

"Aren't you Isabella Swan?" He asked me.

I looked up to see a cute baby-faced boy, his pale blond hair carefully gelled into orderly spikes, smiling at me in a friendly way.

"Bella," I corrected him, with a smile.

"I'm Mike."

"Hi, Mike."

"Do you need any help finding your next class?"

"I'm headed to gym, actually. I think I can find it."

"That's my next class. too." He smeed thrilled, though it wasn't that big of a coincidence in a school this small. "So, what'd you do to have Rias Cullen looking at you during class?"

I flushed when he mentioned her, so I decided to play dumb.

"Was that the girl that sat near me?"

"Yeah," He answered. "She is the total babe in this school."

"Really? I didn't seem to notice." I lied, not telling him the truth.

* * *

><p>*Inside The Gym*<p>

* * *

><p>When we got to the gym, I blushed when I saw Rias Cullen in her gym uniform, she glanced towards me and have me a smile.<p>

I tried to hide my flushed face and went towards the gym teacher and gave her the slip.

She smiled at me and I blushed tomato red and she signed it giving me my gym clothes and I headed towards the girls locker room to change so I could join in, but the teacher said I could take the period off to learn what we would be doing. I did as I was told, waiting for the bell to ring.

* * *

><p>*After 8th Period*<p>

* * *

><p>When I walked to the front office, I noticed a boy, who was in the same Biology class as me and Rias, was talking to the lady at the font desk.<p>

The boy turned towards me and glared at me. I assumed he was Edward Cullen, Rias' younger brother.

"We'll talk about this another time." He told her and walked off, pretending that I wasn't in the room.

When he walked out, I walked up to the woman and she smiled at me.

"How was your day, dear?" She asked me.

I flushed as an image of Rias appered, but it quickly went away when Edward came into my mind.

"Fine." I told her, my voice a little broken.

She didn't seem to be convinced, but she took the slip I handed her and I walked out of the room, trying to hold back the tears as I walked to my car. Not noticing Rias leaning against the front office, looking at me and glanced to where Edward walked off, temnding herself that she had to have a talk with him later.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 End<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time: First Meeting<strong>


End file.
